Vibratory conveyors are frequently constructed to operate at a tuned natural frequency. These types of conveyors are driven by a motor and some type of soft-spring connection between the drive motor and a vibrating trough. Unfortunately, such systems have a tendency to overdrive and vibrate at a higher amplitude than intended by the designer. This high amplitude displacement or "over-stroke" can be the result of unexpected changes in vibrating weight, driven speed or the spring rate of the reactor or drive springs and can cause structural and component damage to the equipment and surrounding structures.